                Patent document 1: JP-2006-94477 A (corresponding to US 2006/0040714)        
Patent document 1 describes an in-vehicle handsfree apparatus which establishes a handsfree profile connection with a cellular phone, which is brought into a passenger compartment of a vehicle.
Some users recently carry about together more than one cellular phone for private and business uses in recent years. Thus, the inventor assumes that an in-vehicle handsfree apparatus might be required to anticipate a case that multiple cellular phones are brought into a passenger compartment of the relevant vehicle. In other words, the inventor assumes that an in-vehicle handsfree apparatus might be required which has a function to establish a handsfree profile connection with each of the multiple cellular phones at the same time (referred to as a function for multi-profile connection) to thereby allow all the cellular phones to be in a handsfree standby state.
Further, even if an in-vehicle handsfree apparatus might be provided with such a function for multi-profile connection with multiple cellular phones as the inventor assumes, a situation might be assumed that while one of the cellular phones with which a handsfree profile connection is being simultaneously established is in a calling state, another cellular phone may receive an incoming call and responding to such an incoming call might be required. Herein, there is no technology to respond to such a situation.